


Intermission

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle 13: tropes [15]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Community: femslash100, Crossover, Established Relationship, F/F, Hunters & Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "You know, I could have taken that vamp on my own."





	Intermission

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabble cycle 13, where the theme is tropes! this fulfills the 'crossover' square on my table!

"You know, I could have taken that vamp on my own." 

"I know," Allison replies, pressing a ragged piece of fabric torn from her own shirt against the oozing gash on Jo's bicep. Jo doesn't make a sound, but her face contorts into a wince that Allison feels like she should apologize for. "But then I would have missed out on the fun." 

"Well, there's more where that came from," Jo says, glancing down the dark tunnel stretching out before them. There's a hole in the roof above them, large enough to allow a small circle of sunlight to punch through, and it's here that they rest, tending their wounds and gathering their strength before they destroy the rest of the nest. 

"I'd be disappointed if there wasn't." Allison rips another strip off her shirt and uses it to tie the other piece to Jo's arm, tightens the knot until Jo winces again. The sun will be moving on soon, and they'll have to move, descend further into the nest and test their luck against the creatures that have been plaguing the area for weeks. 

Allison isn't a betting woman, but she thinks they have a pretty good shot. 

"Ready to go?" she asks, smudging some blood that's dripped from Jo's wound. Jo nods, blonde hair swinging loose around her shoulders, and leans up onto her knees so that she can press her lips hard against Allison's. When she pulls away, she grabs her shotgun from the tunnel floor. 

"Ready."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
